Along with the rapid development of science and technology, mobile terminals have become indispensable in our lives due to such advantages as entertainment diversity and being portable. In use, usually it is necessary to project an image display by the mobile terminal.
Currently, as a feasible way in the related art, the mobile terminal is connected to a projection device via a data line, or a projection unit is directly integrated into the mobile terminal, so as to project the image displayed by the mobile terminal. However, in the case that the mobile terminal is connected to the projection device via the data line, it is still impossible to meet the requirement of some users who want to use a projection function, which is provided by the mobile terminal, at any time and at any place. In the case that the projection device is directly integrated into the mobile terminal, although the mobile terminal is provided with the projection function, for some other users who use the projection function at a low frequency, the mobile terminal is too expensive due to the projection unit, so they will not select this kind of mobile terminal.
Hence, due to a projection structure and a projection mode, it is impossible for the conventional mobile terminal to meet the various requirements of the users.